


Нарушенная тишина

by bubnyozh



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Все дело в крайностях, именно в них — это Вергилий узнал на собственной шкуре, когда с помощью Ямато разделил себя на человека и демона.





	Нарушенная тишина

Все дело в крайностях, именно в них — это Вергилий узнал на собственной шкуре, когда с помощью Ямато разделил себя на человека и демона. Оборачиваясь назад теперь, он понимал, что не жалеет ни о чем: ни о том, что делал, ни о том, к чему это привело. Вергилий снова попал в мир демонов, но это уже было как возвращение домой. Не только потому что он пробыл тут так долго.

В отличие от того, как это было раньше, сейчас с ним был Данте. 

Вергилий привык видеть его задирой: они с детства донимали друг друга, дрались, иногда даже без повода вовсе, и чем старше они становились, тем больше Данте подначивал, красовался после каждой удачно проведенной атаки. Он превращал драку в шоу, где единственным зрителем был Вергилий. Без этого его уже не представить. Данте не менялся. Он был таким и двадцать лет назад, был и сейчас.

Но крайности есть в каждом, даже в Данте. Просто нужны условия, чтобы вскрыть их, обнаружить.

Условием Данте, похоже, был он, Вергилий.

Вот только что Данте убивал демонов, показывая весь свой безумный арсенал, спорил с Вергилием о счете, шутливо угрожал начать вести таблицу — как будто ему хватило бы усидчивости, а теперь он послушно обмяк в руках Вергилия, когда тот обнял его со спины, прижимаясь всем телом. Обычно шумный Данте вдруг становился таким тихим. Тихий. Да, хорошее слово. Вергилий знал, что сможет заставить его быть громким снова — но по-другому.

Губы Данте — блестящие, он постоянно их облизывал. Дурная привычка. Когда Вергилий его целовал, то облизывал их тоже, и Данте приоткрывал губы, впуская чужой язык внутрь. По тому, как смазано тот отвечал, можно было понять, насколько он близок. Пока что — только начало, Данте дышал ровно, усмехался в поцелуй. Наглость тоже сотрется со временем.

Вергилий опустил руки ниже, накрывая пах, сначала только оглаживая, потом — сжимая ладонь сильнее, и Данте тут же подался назад, кажется, даже немного приподнялся. Так стало удобнее, лучше, да, спасибо, Данте. Вергилий разорвал поцелуй, чтобы заняться его шеей, совсем открытой — Данте позаботился и об этом, подставляясь. Он продержался достаточно долго, прежде чем сдаться. В его длинном выдохе можно было уловить едва заметный стон. Глупо было бы заканчивать череду побед на этом, и следом Вергилий укусил, крепко сжимая зубы — так, чтобы наверняка оставить метку. Пусть и ненадолго, она быстро сойдет. Так же исчезали и раны, которые Данте получал во время сражений — с демонами или же с Вергилием. Скорее всего, эта метка не проживет даже до момента, когда Вергилий начнет его растягивать. 

Но это и повод потом поставить еще одну.

Прекратив гладить, он занялся его штанами: расстегнул пуговицу, молнию — и сразу почувствовал, как Данте заметно расслабился. Конечно. Конечно, ткань ведь больше не сдавливала. Вергилий приспустил на нем штаны, затем нарочито неторопливо стянул белье. Чужое ожидание того, что вот сейчас он обхватит член ладонью и начнет дрочить, чувствовалось остро. Предвкушение имело свой, особенный вкус, разочарование — тоже. Вергилий любил их смешивать. Вместо того, чтобы делать то, чего от него ждали, он направил руку Данте, заставляя его трогать себя самому.

— Давай же, — надавил Вергилий, навязывая ему неторопливый темп и после отпуская, убедившись, что Данте начал двигаться. 

Но отстраняться было нельзя. Данте пошел в мир демонов, чтобы присматривать за ним, и Вергилий занимался тем же — положив голову ему на плечо, следя за тем, как меняется лицо Данте, как тот пытался сдержаться, чувствуя на себе его взгляд. Им действительно стоило присматривать друг за другом. Временами это очень возбуждало. Так сильно, что снимать с себя штаны было даже немного больно. У Вергилия стоял крепко — и ему хотелось, чтобы Данте почувствовал это тоже. Это будет скоро, совсем скоро. На этот раз предвкушение было неразбавленным. 

Вергилий намотал мешающий плащ на левую руку, крепко сжимая красную ткань, правой же — коснулся ягодиц, замечая, как вместе с этим Данте почти остановился, сильнее обхватывая свой член. Не хотел увлекаться раньше времени. Но уже поздно, Данте. Еще немного огладив ягодицы, Вергилий отвлекся — поднял руку, поднеся пальцы к его губам, по-прежнему влажным и блестящим, давая смочить их слюной. Данте делал это так, что хотелось поменять замысел: опустить его на колени, дать отсосать и кончить в этот невозможно развратный рот. 

Но Вергилий сдержался. Он сказал себе: в следующий раз. Здесь, в мире демонов, их будет еще очень много. 

Он снова оставил метку — конечно, от первой не осталось ни следа, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Растягивать Данте приходилось постоянно — с демонической регенерацией нужно было считаться. Ну и пусть, Вергилию это нравилось: и делать это, и то, что Данте всегда оставался довольно узким. Один палец, два пальца — он не особенно старался, так или иначе, боль была их спутником и даже союзником. Она проходила быстро и бесследно. Главным было то, как Данте вздрагивал, когда Вергилий работал рукой, разводил внутри него пальцы. 

— Давай же, — вернул ему Данте, голос его был таким же, как он сам сейчас: тихим, но все же горячим. Он торопил, не просил — требовал. 

Он больше не усмехался.

Вытащив пальцы, Вергилий прижался к нему плотнее, потерся членом о ягодицы, прежде чем войти. Получилось слишком резко, это выдавало нетерпение — и он зашипел вместе с Данте, который наклонился вперед, выгибаясь в спине. Вергилий не признавался ему ни в чем словами, но выдавал себя с головой действиями. Нетрудно представить, каким Данте после будет самодовольным — еще хуже, чем обычно. Возможно, поэтому взятый темп был таким неровным, но зато каждый раз, когда член уходил на всю длину, Данте словно задыхался, срывался на стоны. Нет, пока что не такие, какими они должны быть. Но цель была близко, это подстегивало. 

Положив ладонь на спину, Вергилий забрался под ткань, провел вверх по коже — уже мокрой от пота. Он царапнул ее пальцами, представляя, что делает это демоническими когтями, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что под ногтями действительно заструилась чужая кровь. Этот образ встал перед глазами, и он пропустил, когда его движения стали такими быстрыми, очнувшись, только почувствовав на бедре крепкую хватку Данте. 

Тогда же тот и перестал быть тихим. 

Хотелось быть ближе, и Вергилий наклонился к нему, позвал его по имени — несколько раз, пока Данте не повернул голову. Не слышал он или хотел, чтобы Вергилий повторял — это уже было неважно. Поцелуй — одно название того, как они пытались прикоснуться к губам друг друга. Почти безнадежно. Оглушающе — именно такими были стоны Данте. Когда тот начал сам насаживаться на член, Вергилий нарушил свою тишину тоже. 

Почти такая же крайность. Они были связаны. 

Хотел того Вергилий или нет, они были связаны во всем.


End file.
